The Darkness of Dawn, the Story of a Half Daedra
by Skyrimlover123
Summary: Half Daedra (Daughter of Azura), Azure is a member of the Dark Brotherhood. When Astrid and Mercer join the Thieves Guild and the Brotherhood, she finds herself maybe possibly, in love. But after a mishap trying to avenge her father, she finds out she may not be the only on in love. And it seems everyone either is in love with her, or wants to kill her.
1. Chapter 1

Azure: -

It was now or never, and it couldn't be never. I drew my blade, the poison a purple hue, gleaming under the twin moons. I took a deep breath, and jumped, silently falling through the smooth night air. The only thing keeping me from my death was a thin silver rope.

Brynjolf -

Crack, the force of her feet landing on his shoulders broke his collar bone, but it didn't kill him, so she twisted his head until his neck snapped, and the light left his eyes.

I watched as the rope went tight, and then launched her into the air, she had broken the man's neck within half a second, but to me, it felt like an hour. She landed on the ledge next to me, steadying herself, then looked over and flashed me a wicked grin. Then she jumped again, but this time she jumped head first, I glanced over at kip, but he didn't seem surprised.

I looked back at Azure, and I saw her cloak fly off, revealing her mother's gift. She grabbed her target, and the rope launched them into the air, I saw Kip, lunge forward cutting the rope, now Azure had a silver rope dangling off her waist, if she didn't use her gift, she would die. Azure unfurled her dark ebony wings, looking like an angel of death.

She flapped he wings, bringing her and her target higher into the air, she dropped her target, but he grabbed onto the rope hanging off her. She smiled, she had been hoping for a challenge.

She tucked her wings in and dived, bringing her and her target very close to the ground, he hit the ground, letting go of the rope, his eyes rolled back in his head. She flew back over to us, but instead of stopping she flew over us, grabbing on to our leather harnesses that she made so she could hold on to us easier. She laughed as we rushed through the air, back to headquarters.

Azure: -

When the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild decided to join forces, I have to admit I was surprised. Astrid always made it seem that she wanted to be in charge, and Mercer seems to not like to share. But now, with the Thieves Guild in shambles and the Dark Brother Hood without a listener, it also made sense. We were still the Dark Brother Hood, and The Thieves Guild was still the Thieves Guild.

When Thane Sidjur of Solitude got mixed up in the events of the Goldenglow mission, we were sent to steal his seal ring (along with the ten thousand gold he kept in his safe) and then assassinate his business partners. So far we had the ring, and had two out of three of the targets were killed. It was what I called a good night.

I wasn't a thief, but I wasn't innocent, when you kill for a living, your soul will never be pure. It wasn't like I was ever going to go to Sovngarde. For one thing, I'm a Dark Elf, also my mother is Azura. I am half Daedra, half elf. I was born to go to Oblivion. And when I did, my mother would claim me, probably have a section of her palace for me, and would give me a throne to sit on right next to her. I had no reason to want go to Sovngarde when I would be Daedric Royalty when I passed on. In fact, my mother promised me that someday she would let me visit oblivion and stay in her palace for however long I want. She said my first visit would be on my seventeenth birthday, in three weeks.

"Who's your next target lass?" Brynjolf asked, ever since we met, he had decided to call me lass, he knew it annoyed me, that's why he does it, but I still wish he would stop.

"His name's Keirn Ygnyr, the chief of a bandit clan, and will you stop calling me lass!"

"Kerin the Destroyer? He's supposed to be unbeatable. You sure you can take him lass?" He said, putting an emphasis on lass. I rolled my eyes.

"Well then he hasn't fought me!" I said smugly, "Let's go kill a bandit chief!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if this chp. is really short, I had lots of homework so I didn't have much time to write it!**

Azure-

Brynjolf and I slashed and hacked our way through the bandit camp, I had my favorite blade, Soulstealer, a gift from my mother, and was using it to kill the ten bandits guarding Kerin. Brynjolf had an ebony sword and Kip had a dragon-bone sword. _'Block, parry, counter, kill'_ I thought to myself as I hacked through the seemingly endless amount of bandits. And soon enough I had cleared my way to Kerin.

"You were a fool to betray the New Brotherhood!" I spat at him, "Now you will pay in blood!"

"And you think a single assassin is going to kill me! KERIN THE DESTROYER! Hah! I don't give a damn about what your brotherhood thinks! I! I am invincible!" He yelled. I lunged, my sword clanging against his, sending me stumbling backwards, he brought his sword above his head, but before he could bring it down, one of my throwing knives was imbedded in his chest. He fell over, sword clanging to the ground.

Kip-

I watched as she stumbled backwards, and I started running to her, I watched as he raised his sword above his head, as I tried desperately to get to her, I watched as he fell to the ground dead, as I finally got through the swarm of bandits, and stood there as she looted his body.

"Are you ok?" I asked her cautiously.

"Yeah, why?" She replied, pulling a coin purse out of his pocket.

"I just thought… when you… he almost… I was just worried about you," I muttered. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Come on, worrying is for later Kip, we need to get out of here. Did you get everything, or do I need to make sure there's no loose septems in his pockets lass?" Brynjolf asked

"For the last time just call me Azure! And yes, I got everything!" Azure yelled at Brynjolf.

"Stop fighting you two and let's get out of here!" I said.

"Fine" She said as she grabbed onto us and flapped her wings, flying into the air and back to headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is kinda short too, the next one I promise will be _really_ long.**

Azure-

"Here's your ring, and here's the gold," I told to Mercer as I dumped a bag into his hands. "It's done" I nodded to Astrid as I walked by.

"Ah… I knew I could trust you on this, Mercer told me to send the best of the best," She said to me.

"Thank you mother," I said respectfully back to her. Our new headquarters was an old Dwemer ruin. After we blocked off the tunnel that lead to the old burial crypt, dug a secret entrance, and blocked off the main entrance, It was just like home.

The New Brotherhood, that's what we called ourselves now. Even though we were still technically two different groups, we worked together, stole together, and killed together, one big happy family. Only some of the guild members had faith, and it was in Nocturnal, thieves aren't really the religious type, but all of the assassins worshiped Sithis. It is why we kill, because someone prays to the Nightmother, Sithis's consort, and the Nightmother tells it to the listener. We don't have a listener anymore, so the Nightmother isn't of any use to us. When someone prays to the Nightmother, people hear about it, and it eventually gets to us, and we accept if the coin is good and the reason better.

I have been with the brotherhood for longer than I can remember. Astrid told me that she had found me in the snow, and when she saw my gift, she knew I would show great promise for the Brotherhood. So she took me in, raised me as her own, gave me the best training and contracts. And soon enough, I was the most feared assassin in Skyrim.

"Azure?" Astrid asked, "May I speak with you?"

"Of course mother, whatever you need," I replied.

"Mercer and I have a job for you," she said, a malicious grin on her face.

"What kind of job?" I asked, interested.

"Come with me," she said, and I followed her, wanting to know what this job of hers was. We walked into the planning room. Brynjolf, Kip, Daeris and Mercer were waiting for us to arrive. I had never met Daeris before, but I heard that she was a slut. It would be great working with her *cough, cough*. I glared at her, her and Kip used to be close, very close, I didn't like the fact that my best friend used to date a whore.

"Mercer, would you like to explain, our little… situation" Astrid said.

"Ah yes, you see, all four of you have been picked for your skills. Brynjolf and Kip are some of the two best thieves I know, Daeris is well known for her… seductive… skills, and Azure, as Astrid claims, is the best of the best at… dispatching her targets," he said, looking at each of us as he listed our strengths. "We have an opportunity to make the heist of a century, and I, I mean Astrid and I, have come up with a flawless plan. The only thing in question is if you can successfully complete this mission, Astrid, why don't you explain this plan we made,"

"The plan is simple enough, you are going to rob, the Empress of Tamriel." Astrid said, her face a held wicked grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys its me, I know I took forever! Anyways, this chapter reveals some interesting stuff, and I plan on making next chapter have more surprising things about the characters. **

Azure-

"I'm sorry, but did you just say that you want us to rob the _empress of Tamriel_!?" Brynjolf asked.

"Indeed, you all have the skills necessary to complete this job Brynjolf, you and Kip are master thieves, Daeris and can provide her own type of a distraction, and Azure has certain gifts that will be very useful for this mission." Astrid replied. "Brynjolf and Kip will wait by the window leading into the empress's room. Daeris will distract the guards posted at the entrance to the palace. Azure will sneak in and get rid of the remaining guards. Then at nightfall, when the empress is asleep, Kip and Brynjolf will sneak in to the empress's room, and steal the contents of her chest. Get further details from Mercer,"

Mercer gave us a stack of papers that explained the plan detail by detail. Only one page through, I started to get extremely bored, Mercer always wrote up plans in the most tedious fashion. I was so bored that I started to doodle on my paper, and was almost finished with a pretty good drawing of Shadowmere when Kip walked in.

"Hey Kip," I said, not looking up.

"Hey Daedra," He said, using his nickname for me. I hated it almost as much as lass.

"What do you want Kip, humor, comfort? Because I'm not in the mood for that right now," I grumbled at him.

"Are you in the mood for a midnight flight?" he asked grinning. I smiled back.

"What do you think?" I said "My wings have been trapped under my cloak for hours! Of course I'm in the mood!" I took of my cloak when we got outside and stretched my wings. Kip had gone to get some privacy, his armor was priceless and morphing while he was wearing it would shred it to pieces. When Kip came out from a group of trees he was wearing some ragged trousers. He had no top, and he looked very intimidating with the moonlight casting strange shadows on his muscular form.

"You ready?" I asked him, he nodded. His skin started to ripple and change, as it turned from his normal tan to red scales, his nose elongated, and his arms turned into strong yet delicate wings.

When Kip was little, his transformations were harder to hide. He let me know when he trusted me. When he was a baby he was abandoned by his parents. He had been born on Akatosh's summoning day, so Akatosh gifted him with the powers of the dragon. He wasn't the Dragonborn, but he could turn into a dragon. In his dragon form, he is known as Odahviing, which was winged snow hunter in the dragon language.

"Vos mii bo dahvulon, fah vulon los nuz speck vothnaar wah laas do dovah!" (Let us fly tonight, for the night is but a speck compared to the life of a dragon!) Odahviing shouted into the sky as he rose up onto the air, holding me in his claws.

When we were high enough he dropped me and I spread my wings, catching the cool night air under my wings and came higher. I had a wingspan of at least fourteen feet and I only weighed ninety-three pounds (since I am an elf) so It was easy to lift myself being light and having such large wings.

I felt at home in the air, the wind on my face, soaring through the night. I never told anyone but Kip about the true day I was born. I told people I was born on the sixth of Hearthfire, but that date is three days off. My true birthday is on the third of Hearthfire, on Nocturnal's summoning day. I am the daughter of Azura born on the summoning day of her sister, Nocturnal.

I flew over to Kip, grabbing onto one of the horns on his head, I pulled myself into a sitting position. Kip could pull off amazing stunts that I could never dream of even attempting while he was in his dragon form. I tightened my grip as he dived down towards the earth, I laughed.

It turned out there had been a group of hunters nearby. The heard my laughter and Odahviing's roar. I didn't even realize they were there until an arrow went whizzing past me, barely scraping my ear. Odahviing roared and descended upon the hunters.

I jumped off of Odahviing's back diving directly towards the hunters. I opened my wings, catching my fall about two meters from the ground. I tucked them in when I hit the ground, rolling on my shoulder to escape major injury. The men looked surprised to see a girl fall from the sky.

"You there! Are you ok?" One of them asked. They were Bosmer. I would enjoy this. Astrid told me my father was killed by a group of Bosmer Bandits. She told me their names were Alync, Meroc and Feryc. Brothers, all of them. She got as much information out of them before she left. Astrid was like a mother to me. But part of me hated her for leaving them alive, the other part was glad, for I would be able to kill them myself.

"Just leave her Alync, we can't afford to die trying to save her from this dragon!" One of the hunters said. My nostrils flared. Alync. These were the band is that killed my father.

"Hell Feryc, Meroc, Alync. How does it feel when you end the life of someone innocent?! how did it feel when you killed my father?!" I growled, slowly unfurling my wings.

"We don't have time for you girl, just go run back to your mother!" One laughed.

"Big mistake…" I said, leaping forward, and stabbing my blade into the nearest one's heart.

Kip-

An arrow shot past, nearly hitting Azure and ending her life. Rage boiled inside of me, I dived toward the source of the arrow, and it was as if the wrath of Sithis had been unleashed inside of me. I felt Azure leave my back and shoot past me, head first. I heard a scream and I panicked, I hit the ground, leaving a large ditch where I landed. Shifting as fast as I could, I heard he sounds of a battle not far off. As soon as I was back in my human form, I sprinted through the trees, adrenalin pumping through my veins. I knew what this emotion was, and I knew I wasn't supposed to feel it, I may have a human form, but I am truly a dragon, dragons aren't supposed to fall in love, especially with mortals.

I crashed through some trees and into a clearing. I saw Azure standing over a dead body, her ebony dagger gleaming red with blood in the sunlight. She had a look of utter fury and hatred. I knew these were the men who killed her father. I would let her deal with this on her own, but intervene if it got messy. I leaned against a tree, feeling bark against my bare skin reminded me that I was naked. I quickly conjured up some bound pants, they were slightly transparent but they were better than nothing.

Azure lunged for the next one, slicing his neck within seconds. She leaped for the next one, but he stepped to the side, and hit her on the head with the pommel of his sword. She gasped and fell. He had knocked her out. Fury took over once more, and I charged at him. I reached for my weapon, but there was nothing there, I counjured a bound sword, blocking his strike just in time. I lunged, my sword aiming for his heart, but he side steped, and hit me with the pommel of his sword. The world faded, tilting as I fell, everything, went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took long to come out, I kept on forgetting to write, and Halloween is coming up, so I've been busy.<strong>

**I'm also sorry about the cliff hanger. But I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. **

**Again, sorry about typos, grammar, etc. I type really quickly, and I get a lot of typos when I write, so sorry about that.**

**-Bye! See you next chapter. **


End file.
